Where Do I Turn?
by Jazzaleigh
Summary: He left and she was shattered, she was lost and alone, where does she turn? After a year "they" come back, with an extra...How she cope? How to they react to the new "her"?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't love you anymore, I've moved on." Edward said softly. My body started to go numb except the aching pain bursting in my heart. My eyes prickled with tears. I always knew I could never truly have someone like him. He's more than beautiful, and I'm plain, even for a human; and compared to a vampire it's even worse. Being stubborn I reached for him but he shied away from me…._disgusted. _I took a sharp intake of breath as I dropped my hand. My anger started boiling; I will _not _hurt over _him! _

"Tell the others, I hate them as much as I hate you!" my eyes locked angrily with his. I clenched my fist grinding my teeth I could feel my warm blood streaming around my body. I couldn't hold it in any more. All their promises were lies! Carlisle and Esme's promise

_Flash back_

"_Bella we think of you as our daughter, we love you." Esme said squeezing my _

_hand adoringly. _

"_yes, Bella if you have any problem don't stall just come to us. Were your second parents all right?" Carlisle said smiling. They both stood up and hugged me tightly. These are my role models. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I hugged them tighter._

_End Flash back _

"Tell Carlisle and Esme thanks, for pretending to be loving, caring, and _compassionate. _I do _not _need fake love from _them _or any one of you!" I sneered. I started to remember Emmett and Jasper's promise to be my big brothers to _protect _me from physical and emotional pain.

_Flash Back_

"_Wow Bella, your pretty good at Halo!" Emmett said while giving me a hi5, I laughed and slapped my hand against his forgetting he's a _vampire _my hand stung _really _bad. I yelped and started shaking my hand in the air trying to cool it off. It was weird because neither Emmett nor Jasper was laughing. I looked at them through the few tears that came into my eyes. Emmett grabbed my hand and held it in his while Jasper sent me waves of calm and happiness. _

"_I am soooo sorry Bellarina! Please forgive me!" Emmett pleaded with his puppy eyes. I looked at him so confused. Jasper feeling my confusion told me what was up with them._

"_Bella your our little sister, and its our du-" Jasper cut himself off and stole a sideways glance at Emmett and changed his word "_Job _to protect you from physical pain and emotion." Jasper smiled at me. _

"_Awwwww, that's so sweet guys!" I said while holding out my arms for big brother hugs._

_End Flash Back_

"Tell Emmett and Jasper thanks for pretending to be my brothers, making me fell _wanted _and_ loved _they only protected me from others, but not themselves." I said while shaking my head. Every second was another stab to my almost dead heart, but I was madder than anything.

"Tell Rosalie thanks for actually being a bitch, showing and treating me the way all of you were actually feeling and thinking about me. I respect her now, she was bitch enough to not hide like the rest of you." She was like my warning telling me not to get close! To bad I didn't listen. To late it's in the past.

The next person that came into my mind made me even angrier, but also hurt.

_Flash Back_

"_Bella that skirt looks extremely beautiful on you." Alice said from behind me as I was looking at myself in the full length mirror._

"_Dang Ali you can make some one as ugly as _me _look like a beautiful vampire!" I said than started laughing at Alice's face. She went from shocked to mad to amused._

"_What ever sis, you are as beautiful as us! Never doubt your beauty, ever!" she said seriously all her humor gone. I nodded my head and hugged her fiercely. She hugged me back before I ran out of the room to go on my date with Edward._

_End Flash Back_

"Tell Alice thanks for showing me what having a lying bitch of a sister is like. Now I am truly happy I am an only child." Alice's lying hurt the most; I thought she actually did think of me as a sister. _Hah! Bull shit! _A sly voice sneered in my head.

"and Edward, thank you for showing me _fake _love and _real _hate, now I know what I am going to have to look for in the future." I said softly all anger gone, all I wanted to do was go to school and forget and _never _remember.

I turned and walked away not caring to look back I flipped him the bird. I got out of the forest and walked into town. I walked and walked for what seemed like hours. I walked down streets and long alleys. Not caring anymore. I walked down dark roads. I leaned against a wall finally tired. I leaned back against the wall and in the corner of my eye I saw a movement. I turned my head slowly two girls were smoking pot against the same wall looking at me curiously. My eyes locked on the weed in their hands. My feet started leading me to them or the weed I wasn't sure at the moment.

"C-can I try?" I stammered. The short one with what I could tell had thin black hair with long bangs covering most of the left side of her face with little bangs covering her right eye. She seemed to have her nose pierced, her lip, and her right eyebrow. Her beautiful face was unsure.

"Why? You a badge?" she asked me, her voice was soft but had some sort of steel to it.

"No, but err my dad is chief?" I said unsure. Hoping they wouldn't care and let me try. I was right they could care less. The girl with the piercing name is Tira, but her sister calls her by Tie or Tee. The other one is taller and sickly skinnier than Tie, with black and purple long thin hair. Her hair was just like her sisters, shiny and thin. Her name is Zoey. She goes by Zoe and Zee.

I told them everything about the bloodsuckers and they showed real concern and anger at the right times. I found out there sisters and are going to be attending Forks high school, which sucks for them but better for us to stay together.

The next day they took me to get a new look to go with the new me. They permentaly straightened my hair, and dyed it pitch black. The salonist gave me bangs that go directly in my eyes, she also gave me layers. The bottom layer she dyed it blood red. I really do love my new hairstyle. Next Tee pierced my nose, lip, and right eyebrow. She also pierced the top of my right ear, she asked me if I wanted to pierce my belly button saying it'll make my hot looking stomach look even more hotter. She wasn't going to give up so I let her do it, I went with the crescent moon, it has a ruby stone on the top of the moon. I looked in the full length mirror taking in my new look. The drugs made me loose some weight showing my hip bones even more. Tee was right I do look hotter. I lost the hearts shape to my face. It was kind of there but not fully. My chocolate eyes look black as coal. I _love _my new look this is the new look to the new me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a total year since I met Tee and Zoe. i don't take shit from anybody. Girls who stared at me for to long got beat up. I go from boy to boy, not being a slut, just being a _heartbreaker. _Anyone who calls me a slut will get whooped by Tee and Zoe. I let them take care of the _talkers _while I took care of the ones with eye problems. Tee, Zo, and I became closer than ever. Fighting for each other, taking blame for each other. We became known as the _Terror Triplets. _Personally I thought a place like Forks would have at least _some _creative kids. Who the hell thought of that?

It wasn't long before Charlie found out. Being in a town so small news travel. I think this is the biggest thing that has ever happened in Forks, and the problem includes the chiefs' _daughter and friends. _He grounded me but I always snuck out. He threatened to arrest my friends (he could never do that to his own daughter) I threatened to kill myself. He knows all about the drugs and the boys but he gave up on me, not that I mind any way that was the smartest thing that cop did about me. We don't talk anymore, never in the same room barely in the same house. It's like sharing a home with a stranger instead of my father.

Tee and Zo moved in next door, so now were even _closer _they chose the master bedroom with the patio. Their room is right across mine. Every night I jump over through the tree and onto their patio to talk or smoke weed. The new school year Is going to begin tomorrow, I internally groaned.

"I don't want to go tomorrow!" said Tee snuggling closer into me and dozed off from time to time. I held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Love ya B" Tee said as she started to fall asleep. I wouldn't blame her it's 4:28 in the morning. She's a whole year younger than me and Zo but she fakes being 17.

"Love ya too tee, and you too twin" I smiled at both of my sisters.

"Ditto twin" Zoey said after standing up to pick up Tee and put her on the king sized bed. Zoey and I started to call each other twin because we are completely the same. We always have the same thoughts, speak out the same thing at the same time, finish each others sentences, it's like we could be blood sisters. Even Tee has her moments when we say things at the same time.

I let out a soft yawn and made my way to the window to return to my personal hell hole when Zo stopped me by grabbing my wrists.

"I will not let you jump out of the window half awake! Just stay here, most of your things are here anyway" Zoey said tiredly. I knew from personal experience that even though she looks like she's just bones, she could probably stop an on coming car. We are all very strong. Actually were all _inhumanly _strong. Sure were still human but are blood is changing.

One night Tee and Zo wanted to walk through the darkest alley and me not really caring joined them, there was a little boy just staring at us. He was beautiful, but something was familiar about the way that little boy looked. My eyes scanned his face trying to find what was so familiar about him. His _eyes _were brown with red streaks in the brown eyes. He's a half vampire! But he's only a boy my mind started screaming at me.

I took a step forward forgetting that he is a half vampire kid, he was _crying! _Every woman has mother instincts drilled into their heart. I wanted to help him.

"What's wrong?" I kneeled down next to him so he could look me in the eyes. His eyes were filled with tears and….fear? I felt this urge to hug him. My arms on their own wrapped them tenderly around the weeping child.

"My throat hurts" the boy whispered in my ear. I knew he was thirsty and I wanted to let him drink from me. But some where in my mind I knew it wasn't what _I _wanted it was what _he _wanted. Fear rippled through me as his head bent down into the crook of my neck. He inhaled deeply than sunk his teeth into my throat. I was frozen into place. Tee and Zo ripped the boy off me. I felt his venom running through my veins. There was something weird, it wasn't excruciating pain, it was a tingly warm feeling. The boy bite Zos' wrist, and she yelped in surprise, he then bite on Tees shoulder. The boy ran away into the dark forest that was beside the alley. The tingly feeling was starting to die down.

I stood up easily. Things were brighter even though it was very dark that night. Zo and Tee got up a minute later, completely shocked. I smiled brightly at them.

"Where half vampires!" I whispered excitedly to the still shocked sisters. I had to explain everything about us. We tested our strength and ran everyday since than, lifted weights, we are all very strong we can bench 890, and were always getting stronger. We quit smoking and drinking which made Charlie extremely happy but we still got into many fights.

I sighed. I really did not want to go back to the house. I pouted and made my way to the bed. I laid in the middle and both of them wrapped their arms protectively around me. This really was like routine. I slept here more than I ever slept at Charlies' since the blood suckers left. I fell unconscious quickly trying to get enough energy incase we got into a fight.

When I woke my sisters were just getting up. I yawned and stretched out.

"Time?" I asked groggily with my eyes still closed.

"6:50 we need to hurry!" Tee exclaimed while jumping off the bed and going straight to the bathroom. I laughed with Zoey at our youngest sister.

"Hey today lets wear black and red" Zoey suggested already looking at the skinny jeans in the closet. I bit my lip hard to keep from laughing at my crazed twin.

"Shoots" I said after I calmed down. We heard a yes from Tee while brushing her teeth. I couldn't hold it in and I busted out laughing at my sisters. My random laughter made Zoe and Tee chuckle quietly. I got up and looked at the red camisoles. I chose the red one with a lace trim on the top.

"Can I?" I asked Zoey. "mmm" she mumbled with out looking up from the belts. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Me and Zoey went to brush our teeth and hair. Once we were smelling fresh and our hairs were brushed we made our way back to the room to get our clothes.

I chose the red lace trim camisole with black skinny jeans, and a silver stud belt. The jeans rested a little bellow my hips, and the top comes up a little showing my belly ring. I wore a moon necklace that landed in the middle of my chest. I grabbed a black khaki button vest to match the rest of my outfit. I put on my black and red converse, all of us have the same shoes, Charlie bought it for us when we 'got better' I did everyone's make up, red eye shadow with black eye liner, I quickly re-painted our nails black.

"Ok ready?" I asked once I was finished with my pinky nail.

Tee chose to wear a skin tight black lace trim top that showed her curves more effectively, she chose to go with black tights and a red tutu over it. She put a loop chain belt that rested on her waist and silver chains necklace that came down to her stomach. She also put on a red resin stretchy bracelet I got her for her 17 birthday. She was smiling proudly at her outfit that I couldn't help but to smile at her when she looked up.

Zoey chose to wear a necklace halter top that made her slim muscled frame look thinner. She also decided to wear bright red skinny jeans. She put on a red bow belt which had studs on the sides, the belt rested on her slim hips. In her hair she put a red bow on the right side of her head. She also had many black and red jelly bracelets on her wrists. We all wore the same make up and shoes.

"Lets go!" Tee exclaimed while linking her arms in mine and Zoey's arms. Me and Zoey exchanged a look that said great-here-we-go-again! I rolled my eyes and followed Tee and Zoey to the car. I sat in the front with Zoey because Tee doesn't like to sit in the front while Zoey's driving. She drives faster that the bloodsucker I used to _love. _

We were at the school faster than before. As we were walking I thought I saw a silver Volvo but cleared that thought out of my mind. They would never come here this is _our turf! _I grabbed my sisters hands and intertwined our fingers praying to anyone that what ever I saw was _not _real.

Once we entered the cafeteria we were greeted by every pair of eyes. We got annoyed quickly.

"WHAT THA HELL'RE YOU LOOKIN AT?" We shouted together while glaring at everyone. I could of swore I saw 6 pairs of golden eyes but I kept walking.

When we were all seated I looked at the table I thought had the golden eyed wonderers. I froze. They were _all _here, and an extra person.


End file.
